


Comfort

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel catches you crying and offers you a shoulder to cry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

You sniffed, swiping your sleeve across your face and drying the few tears that had fallen on the drive to work. You shut your car off finally, taking a deep breath to calm yourself before getting out and heading into the building. You went straight to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and waiting for it to brew. The building was nearly silent, still being fairly early, and you ended up lost in your thoughts again.  
A hand on your shoulder startles you and you jump away from the touch. You stare wide eyed at Joel, concern and confusion etched onto his face.  
“Hey. You okay? You’ve been staring at the coffee pot pretty hard for the last 5 minutes.” He lowers his hand from where it had touched your shoulder and gestures to the coffee machine.  
You chew your lip for a moment, trying to get rid of your thoughts before flashing him a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. “Yeah. I’m good. Just tired you know?”  
You turn and pour a cup of coffee, hastily making it so you could get to your office and bury yourself in work.  
“You sure?” He frowned. “You’re never that tired in the morning. And you usually bring coffee from home.”  
You shrug, tossing the spoon into the sink. “Just had a… long night.” You say a little sadly, looking up and giving Joel another small smile. “Well I’ve got some work to do. Talk to you later.” You say in a rush, going to your office and closing the door behind you.  
You spend your morning working nonstop, not wanting to give yourself any time to think. When you finally glance at the clock, you see its well into your lunch hour. You press the heels of your hands into your eyes, slouching back into your chair. You stare blankly at your computer screen and the memories of the previous night creep back up.  
The fight, no it wasn’t even a fight, it was just a conversation. You and your long time boyfriend had just had a simple talk about the future after dinner while watching TV. Or at least you had assumed it was simple. Until you’d gone to bed and got woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone moving around.   
You’d sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes asking him what he was doing. He’d frozen the second you spoke, digging through the dresser. You waited a minute before asking again and he sighed. You started to get out of bed when he finally spoke, so quiet that you barely even heard it.   
“I can’t do it anymore.” And your world seemed frozen for a long moment.  
You’d stayed sat on bed while he finished packing, trying to reason that whatever had happened could be worked out. He eventually left, leaving his copy of the apartment key on the counter and you’d spent the rest of the night on the couch, crying and trying to figure out what had gone wrong.   
You blinked back tears, coming back to yourself and realizing you were at work. This wasn’t the time for that. You wiped them away but more fell and you hiccupped, trying to stop yourself from crying. A knock sounded at the door, whoever behind it giving you no time to answer before they opened it.  
“Hey.” Joel smiled, not looking in yet. “I saw you hadn’t gone to lunch yet. Do you wanna go get… something…” He frowned, finally facing you.   
You wiped hastily at your face. “No. No I’m not hungry.” You choked out, turning your head down and back to your laptop.  
Joel closed the door behind him and made his way over to you. “What’s wrong?”  
You shake your head and wave him off. “It’s nothing. Really. Just go enjoy your lunch.”  
There’s a pause. “Nope.”  
You frown and Joel leans against your next to you and pulls you up, wrapping his arms around you.   
“Even if you won’t talk and let me listen, I can at least be your shoulder to cry on.”  
You swallowed and hiccupped again, burying your face in Joel’s chest, not trying to stop the tears this time. Your hands came up and held tightly to his shirt as he rubbed your back soothingly occasionally murmuring comforting things.   
After a while, your crying subsided and you sniffled, turning your head to talk.  
“Years. Together for years. And he just left.” You mutter miserably, wiping at a few stray tears.  
“Well, he’s clearly an idiot who doesn’t know what he had.” He says softly.  
You mutter something and you feel more than hear his chuckle.   
“We can go get ice cream and sit around and watch chick flicks while talking shit about him.” He offers with a smile.  
You let out a small laugh. “That sounds like a crap time.”  
“Pizza and games? My treat.”  
You stay with your head resting against his chest for another long moment before finally taking a small step back. You nods and wipe your eyes, giving Joel a small smile.  
“Sure. Sounds like fun.”  
Joel grins widely and takes your hand. “Good. We’re starting now.”


End file.
